The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to evaporators for HVAC systems.
HVAC systems, such as chillers, use an evaporator to facilitate a thermal energy exchange between a refrigerant in the evaporator and a medium flowing in a number of evaporator tubes positioned in the evaporator. In a flooded evaporator, the tubes are submerged in a pool of refrigerant. In the flooded evaporator system, compressor guide vanes and system metering tools control a total rate of refrigerant circulation through the system. The specific requirement of maintaining an adequate refrigerant level in the pool is achieved by merely maintaining a level of charge, or total volume of refrigerant in the system.
Another type of evaporator used in chiller systems is a falling film evaporator. In a falling film evaporator, the evaporator tubes are positioned typically below a distribution manifold from which refrigerant is urged, forming a “falling film” on the evaporator tubes. The falling film terminates in a refrigerant pool at a bottom of the falling film evaporator. On advantage of a falling film evaporator is typically the use of a lower amount of refrigerant charge compared to a flooded evaporator system. One challenge with falling film evaporators, however, is maintaining an adequate refrigerant level in the refrigerant pool, while still achieving the savings in refrigerant utilized.